


Silence and the End of All Things

by oh_mr_adams



Category: 1776, 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: >:(, Angst, Cheating, Lots of Angst, M/M, ned is horrible and i hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mr_adams/pseuds/oh_mr_adams
Summary: Edward is a cheating asshole and Lyman has had enough of it.





	Silence and the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ari (im sorry for ruining ur life with this)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ari+%28im+sorry+for+ruining+ur+life+with+this%29).



An empty glass tipped over as Lyman slammed his hands down on the table, seething. His face felt warm as he glared down at the tablecloth, unable to formulate words. His knuckles were white and his teeth gritted together, his jaw twitching was the only visible movement in his body. He struggled to control his breathing, and it came out as a growling wheeze. The room was entirely, uncomfortably silent, the extent of his anger nearly tangible. Edward shrunk back into himself, lips and shoulders trembling. He clasped his hands together and placed them on the table, perhaps a display of apology, regret. He refused to look at the man standing across from him, his eyes darting from side to side uncomfortably. He swallowed.

 _“Lyman, I… I’m so…”_ He whispered, his voice trembling audibly.

“Be quiet.” A harsh growl, still not meeting the other man’s eyes. “Just shut your damn mouth, you…” His voice cracked, the only hint of the desolate, distraught man inside. He calmed himself quietly, taking in deep, shaky, breaths through his teeth. “Damn you. Damn you to hell.”

“I’m sorry.” It was a bit firmer this time, though his voice came out an embarrassing squeak. Lyman slammed the table with his fists.

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Edward winced at the shout, clasping his hands tighter and squeezing his eyes shut. His face contorted into a grimace. After a few moments of painful silence, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Lyman sigh tiredly, looking somehow ten years older than when Edward had closed his eyes. Lyman slumped back into his chair, his legs buckling weakly as he dragged his hands across his face. He was so tired. Too tired to cry.  
“You can’t keep doing this.”

“I know.”

“It’s killing me.”

“I know…” It was a shaky whisper this time, tears brimming in his eyes. “I’m sorry. If I could go back and undo it I would…”

“But you did it anyway,” Lyman concluded. “Again.”

Edward couldn’t respond, his throat hurt and the tears were falling across his cheeks now.

“Why, Ed? Am I not good enough?”

“No!” Edward suddenly found his voice, “You’re more than enough, darl-” Edward shut his mouth. Judging by Lyman’s sudden glare, he was in no position to call him that. “You’re more than enough, Lyman.”

“Then why did you do it?! And… with Dickinson no less?” His voice was hoarse, he was entirely at a loss. At this point, he was more confused than angry. More hurt. Tired. Edward simply shrugged. He didn’t have an answer. He never had an answer. “Why the hell do you keep doing this?” He asked quietly, clearly exhausted. His dark eyes were pleading for some kind of answer, though he knew he wouldn’t get one.

“I don’t know, Ly.”

  
Lyman laughed suddenly, a sharp humorless, bark that set Edward on edge. “How the hell can you not know? You’re the one who did it. You’re the one who can’t keep his damn dick in his pants.” He paused for a moment, fixing Edward with a pointed stare that caused him to become overly aware of himself. He felt a bead of sweat slide down the back of his neck and his stomach started to ache from anxiety. “You’re pathetic,” Lyman growled. Edward swallowed. “Why the hell do you even stay with me?” Lyman continued, “If you’re dead set on screwing every sorry man that shows you some attention.”

Edward winced. “Stop it...”

“Why do I even bother with you? You’re hopeless.”

“Stop it,” He said more forcefully.

“Marrying you was a mistake.”

“Shut up, damn you!” Edward shouted through his tears. “Just shut up!” His cheeks were red now, tears streaming down them as he glared hopelessly at his seething husband.

“You shut up.” He glared right back.

“What the hell is your problem?! You’re never like this…”

“You!” Lyman spat suddenly, shooting up from his chair and leaning over the table. “You’re my problem!” He was quiet for a moment, before lowering his eyes. “That’s all you are to me anymore. A problem.”

Edward was stunned. He wanted to throw up, to scream to just… sit there. And cry. But instead, he reached across the table, placing his thin hand on Lyman’s. “That’s not true.”

Lyman smacked his hand away. “It is and you know it. You’re a problem. I can’t…” He faltered, before meeting Edward’s glazed eyes with his own. “I can’t even remember what it was like to love you.”

Edward couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think. He felt like he’d just been shot. Tears didn’t come, his hands just shook subtly as he placed them in his lap. His lungs burned and he felt nauseous. He blinked heavily as he watched Lyman slowly slide the ring off of his finger and gently place it in Edward’s shaking hand.

“I’m done, Ed.”

“Lyman, please!” He nearly shouted, suddenly finding his voice. “Don’t do this…”

“Give me a reason not to leave right now.” He wanted one. He so desperately wanted one.

“I still love you.” A heavy silence hung in the air.

“I refuse to stay with you out of pity.”

“Do you want to throw away five years of marriage?”

“Don’t joke with me, you’re the one that threw it away.”

“Because you still love me.” He said it like he was trying to believe it too.

“I said don’t joke with me.”

“Lyman…” He was on the verge of tears again.

“Stop.” He blinked, fixing Edward with a fond, but tired stare. “It’s pointless.”

“Please…” Tears were flowing freely now, and he fought to control his breathing. Lyman leaned forward for a moment and gently pressed a kiss to his warm forehead. After what seemed like hours, he pulled away, standing up and dusting himself off, trying to find something to do with his hands.

“Goodbye, Edward. I wish I could say something brilliant and poetic but… You know me.” He laughed quietly. “Was never my thing, was it?” Edward couldn’t respond, he’d gone numb. “Goodbye,” Lyman repeated, convincing himself that this was, in fact, goodbye. “I’ll miss you.”

Edward glanced up at him slowly, numbly, his eyes glazed over in pain. “Will you?”

“Yeah.”

 


End file.
